


A Dragon's Jealousy

by RyujinHime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bilingual, F/M, Hanzo is just so handsome, I couldn't help myself aaah, I'm getting so into Overwatch, good God sin, unholy sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujinHime/pseuds/RyujinHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this man always jealous?! Even though it does lead to something fantastic..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Jealousy

He hated it. He absolutely _loathed_ it. Hanzo could feel his ancient jealousy and rage coming back as his brother, Genji, showed you how to use a sword. Admittedly, it was something so infantile and small to get jealous over, but he couldn't help himself. The way Genji's voice softened when he talked to you, the way he held your hands as he positioned you correctly to use a sword. Hanzo sat underneath the tree in your backyard, sipping his steamy hot tea with a blank expression as he watched you two laugh and practice together. What was he supposed to say? It's not like you were his property, even though you were his girlfriend. He didn't want to look clingy or like an asshole. You were genuinely having fun, smiling widely. Hanzo only wanted you to be happy. But dammit, can't you just be happy with him?!  
"Hold the sword like this, [Your Name]." You hold it awkwardly, still smiling.  
"Like.. This?" Genji chuckles softly before shaking his head.  
"Almost. More like.. This."

 

_Oh hell no_. 

 

As soon as he wrapped his arms around your waist, Hanzo dropped his tea cup, its contents spilling into the freshly cut grass as he stomped his way over to you two.  
"Hey, Hanzo! Genji is teaching me how-!" Before you could finish your sentence, Hanzo pulls you by your wrist, causing you to drop the practice sword as he dragged you away. Genji could only stand there confused, tilting his head slightly at his brother's actions.  
"I wonder what's gotten into Hanzo.." 

 

"Hanzo, what the hell?!" You question him as he pushes you up against the wall of your bedroom, one hand pinning your hands above your head whilst the other sat pressed against the wall inches away from your face. What was his problem?  
"I-is something wrong..?" He had that look in his eyes.. That look he always got when Genji would come around and hang out with you. Oh Lord, was he jealous?  
"Hanzo.." Interrupting you once again, Hanzo presses his lips against yours, albeit forcefully and abruptly. Needless to say you kissed him back, slightly moaning into the kiss as his hand that was beside your head trailed down your body. As you both retreat for air, Hanzo stares into your eyes with an unreadable expression.  
"I.. I don't like the way he treats you." Hanzo admits quietly, casting his gaze to the ground, suddenly finding it more interesting. You smile gently, freeing your hands from his loosened grip to cup his face lovingly.  
"I only have eyes for you, Hanzo. You don't have to be jealous of your brother." A small blush dusts his cheeks as he pouts cutely. How adorable.  
"J-jealous?! I am not jealous.." You giggle whilst planting a small kiss on his cheek. 

 

"Sure you're not, handsome." Wrapping your arms around his neck, you bring him into another kiss. Things heat up a little as Hanzo grips both your ass cheeks, giving them both a nice, firm squeeze causing you to moan into his mouth. Hanzo lifts one of your legs up and wraps it around his waist, pulling you closer to his body and pushing you up against the wall more. God, you loved it when he got like this.  
"I love you, [Your Name]. So much.." Hanzo's hands play with the helm of your shirt, asking for your permission, which you grant him by lifting your arms up so he can take your shirt off with ease.  
"I love you too, Hanzo." You smile as he goes in for another kiss, one hand reaching around you to unclasp your bra, which he does easily as it falls to the floor, completely forgotten. A small shiver runs down your spine as the cool air of your bedroom hits your exposed chest, making your nipples slightly hard. Hanzo pulls away from your plump lips just to trail kisses down your face and collarbone before arriving at your nipples. You can only watch with half lidded eyes as one of your nipples disappear into Hanzo's mouth, whilst his entire palm engulfs your other breast, pinching your nipple gently. You toss your head back against the wall as your lover sucks on your breast, humming an approval as your fingers tangle themselves in his soft, chocolate brown locks.

 

"H-Hanzo~.." You cry his name softly, squirming in pleasure as his hand leaves your breast to slide your pants down along with your panties. Hanzo steps back, allowing you to step out of your garments before continuing to play with both of your breasts. As much as you were enjoying this, Hanzo still had clothes on.  
"H-Hanzo.. You're still fully dressed.." You manage to say in between moans. To this, your lover just chuckles before shedding his shirt.  
"Is that better?" You shake your head, dropping to your knees, fingers pulling at the fabric of his pants. You look up at him through your eyelashes with a innocent smile as you pull his pants down along with his underwear, just as he did you. His fully erect member stands proudly, a bit of precum forming around the tip. You grip his shaft, albeit roughly, tongue swirling around the tip of his cock in an attempt to taste his sweet cum. Hanzo struggles to keep his eyes open as you pleasure him, your tongue wrapping around his length as you deep throat him. Your moans and hums sent vibrations throughout his body, sending Hanzo into a small frenzy of slightly loud groans. One of your hands cup his balls, playing with them as you take his cock deeper down your throat until you can feel it hit the back, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes at how big he was. Your other hand slides down your body, toward your already wet pussy, inserting two fingers in to start with.  
"[Y-Your Name].." Hanzo grips a fistful of your hair as he guides his cock in and out of your mouth, your head bobbing. You tease him by grazing your teeth along his shaft before licking his tip once again. Feeling his cock twitch within your mouth, you knew he was close, so you add another finger inside of your cunt, scissoring them roughly.  
"[Your Name]..!" Hanzo groans out your name as he cums in your mouth. You attempt to swallow it all, some dripping down your chin as you look up at your lover, your own juices coating your fingers. 

 

Hanzo pulls you back up to your feet, taking your hand and licking your fingers clean. You watch as the Master Marksman's tongue darts out and trails along your pointer finger before wrapping around your index finger, then retreating back into his mouth. Hanzo licks his lips with a small smirk before pressing a small kiss against your lips, his tongue pushing into your mouth. Considering you could taste your cum on his tongue, you were quite sure he could taste his own cum on your taste buds as well.  
"I'm not finished just yet." Hanzo pulls you over to your bed, sitting down and positioning you on his lap. 

 

You could barely contain yourself, this taking several forms of the meaning, considering your breasts were bouncing up and down, jiggling slightly as Hanzo gripped your thighs, guiding you up and down on his thick length. You bite your lip as he places kisses and small bites along your neck, sure to leave marks later. "タイトだな..." He whispering in your ear whilst rubbing your clit, pulling you even closer against his strong body. Hanzo gives your thigh a teasing smack as he picks up his pace, pounding into your dripping cunt as hard and fast as he could, slight drool spilling down your neck as your head spins slightly. You poke your tongue out of your mouth as you pant softly, looking all the more lewd. Hanzo sinks his teeth in your shoulder, causing a small, but noticeable bruise to form. It was as if he was marking you as his like the animalistic man he was. Hanzo kisses your earlobe before grasping it with his teeth, pulling it harshly before whispering huskily in your ear, "I want to see your beautiful face as you take my cock.." Hanzo effortlessly picks you up and turns you around to face him as he reenters into your pussy more rough than before, three fingers making their way to your ass. 

 

One of his fingers pushes into your tight asshole whilst the other two hold your small asshole open for him to finger you with ease. You shut your eyes tightly as Hanzo continues his sinful actions on your body, spanking you as he starts kissing around your face and neck once more. Your nails dig into his shoulders as his cock continues to hit your sweet spot perpetually, causing you to cum almost instantly with a cry of his name. Hanzo gives both your ass cheeks a hard squeeze before biting down on your shoulder once again in the same spot as he fills your abused pussy with his warm cum, some seeping out and dripping down both your thighs as you two ride out your orgasms. Hanzo moves various strands of your hair around as if he was fixing it before kissing your head lovingly, massaging your shoulder where he had bitten you twice. "愛してるよ ." He smiles sweetly at you before peppering your cheeks and collarbone with light, loving kisses.  
"I love you too, Hanzo. So very much." You smile tiredly at your lover before resting your head against his shoulder, completely worn out.

 

 _*Knock* *knock*_  
"静かにして.." You hear Genji say something in Japanese, but since your Japanese was a bit broken, you couldn't quite place what he said.  
"Hanzo? What did he say?" Hanzo's cheeks turn red as he shakes his head.  
"N-nothing you need to be concerned with, my cherry blossom."  
_Yea, right_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad ;3; I really like the Overwatch fandom, and Hanzo is such a cutie I couldn't help myself :'3 Also, sorry if the Japanese in the story isn't correct. Blame Google Translate and the fact that my Japanese is horrible ^^;


End file.
